The invention relates to an antenna connector for holding an antenna and a printed circuit board in relation to each other so that there is contact between the antenna and the printed circuit board.
Electronic devices, e.g. mobile telephones, are getting smaller and smaller along with the present technological development. This means that all the components in the electronic devices also need to get smaller and smaller and more and more integrated. These electronic devices have a printed circuit board, whereon electronic components are mounted during a pick and place process.
When the antenna device becomes smaller and smaller it is desired to place the device directly onto the printed circuit board during the pick and place process. The cheapest and the most robust solution would be to solder the antenna devices onto the printed circuit board. However for mobile phones there is need for optimising the performance of the radio transmitter and receiver. Therefore it is desired to allow automatical testing of the performance during the testing. However it is not possible to test the RF stage output when the antenna device is soldered directly onto the printed circuit board.
In the latest mobile phones there is also a need for having more connections between the radio part and the antenna due to the fact that most mobile phones are now working in two frequency bands and in the future they will probably use even more frequency bands.
An object of the invention is to provide an antenna connector that enables that measurements for controlling the characteristics of a radio part on a printed circuit board can easily be conducted without breaking the antenna and that the components mounted beneath the antenna can on a later occasion be reached for repairing or checking without breaking the antenna.
According to claimed invention this objective is obtained by an antenna connector for holding an antenna in relation to a printed circuit board, where the antenna connector has means for releasable holding of the antenna onto the printed circuit board and that the holding means of the antenna connector are constructed to enable later flexible removal of the antenna.
An object of the invention is to provide a communication unit having a printed circuit board provided with an antenna connector for holding an antenna in relation to a printed circuit board, enabling easy removal of the antenna and availability to components mounted beneath the antenna.
According to the claimed invention a communication unit provided with an antenna connector for holding an antenna in relation to a printed circuit board, where the antenna connector has means for releasable holding of the antenna onto the printed circuit board, and that the holding means of the antenna connector are constructed to enable later flexible removal of the antenna.